Unknown Creature
by Honeyclaw77
Summary: First story! PM me with feedback! Rated T for some violence in later chapters...now how do I add chapters... nevermind! LET'S DO THIS!
1. Chapter 1

Angela stared glumly out the window to a bright spring day. The air was warm and moist, the birds were singing, the wind was rustling the leaves, all was calm, except downstairs. she heard the scream of agony again. She did not want to ever hear that noise in her life again. "Screw it" she grumbled, when she heard a low wimper from down the stairs.  
She passed by Alfred and said, "I'll be back later" he noded, and a scream came from the infermary.  
"Ugg" she said under her wakled out of the Wayne manor grouds and again started mumbling cusses. She was not only angry at herself, but she was angry at Bruce,  
who at the time of the attack stood staring at the...thing, whatever it was, she was still shaking when she thought about it. she wanted peace, not hearing her boyfriend scream after barely surviving the attack.  
"Damnit, why can't I place that creature?" she said to herself. She heaed twords the library.  
I know, I know, 'why would a library have a book about dangourus mystical creatures?' well, you will see.

She cast a time spell as she walked into the library. She then walked to the back corner of the building. she pryed back a bookcase and walked into another room. this room was filled with witches and wizards, Orcs and goblins, and many, many books about all kinds of magic. She walked past the desk and heard a voice calling her name.  
"ANGIE! Get your cute butt over here!" It was her best friend from AMW (The Acadamy of Magic and Wizardry). Shella walked with amazing speed as she tried to get to Angela.  
"Angie, you've grown! And who wudda thunk it? Girl, you are H-O-T Hot!" said Shella with a sassy tone.  
"Shella, still the same I see." Angela said with a grin.  
Shella looked at the worried face Angela had on. "What's wrong cutie-bootie?" she said sittig down in a chair.  
"Wha? Oh... nothing." said Angela snaping back to reaity.  
"That face don't say the same thing you do." Shella said staring at Angela.  
" I gotta go."Angela said picking up a book titled "Ferice Creatures and Entities"  
"Uh-uh Angie girl, not gonna happen." Shella said before casting the shackle spell keeping Angela in the chair.  
"What's going on?" Shella said looking at Angela expectingly.  
"None of your buissness Shella." Angela snarled.  
"Look, I know somthing is bad if you don't want to tell me from the start. So, spill" Shella said in a low voice.  
"Why should I?" angela said looking over at the book.  
"Because, you need to tell someone and vent." Shella said knowingly.  
"Fine. My boyfriend got" she was cut off by Shella saying "WAIT, BOYFRIEND?" Angela nodded.  
"As I was saying, he was bludgend, bitten and scrached nearly to death."  
Shella's eyes widend. "It look like that?" she wispered pointing.  
Angela saw the creature from before. Or rather the type of creature that the thing was. She nodded.  
"Um, that is not good..." Shella said meekly.  
"What do you mean?" Angela said.  
"That is a Horned Lecrigak... Wich means if it likes its victom, it will come back..." Shella said gravely.

*Well, thats all for now folks! I do not own DC or Batman & Robin BTW. Hope you like it! Wait, Angela GET OUT!*  
"No."  
*I can erase you.* "Um...see ya"  
*Goodbye! WTF Angela?*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Hia! My name is...well you will find out soon enough. Anyways, hope you like it!***

Angela stared blankly at Shella. Her stomach dropped. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"What do we do?" she asked looking very nervous.

"We don't" Shella muttered.

"So, you want me to watch my boyfriend DIE?" Angela said nearly breaking the table on which her fist hit.

"No, we can't do anything, but maybe a mystical repulsing charm could..." Shella said weakly.

"And WHERE do you suppose we could get THAT?" Asked Angela almost yelling.

" A enchantress." Shella said matter-of-factly.

"Now how do we know what an enchantress looks like?" Angela said mimicking her old teacher. Shella laughed and replied with a simple

"A twinkle in the eye!" Now Angela was laughing too.

"Well, back to business. So, know any good enchantresses?" Angela said wiping a tear from her eye and the grin from her face.

"Um... one..." Shella said like she was keeping a secret safe.

"And who is that?" Angela said raising an eyebrow.

" Um... well... Axanin...is..um.." Shella said stuttering.

"AXANIN?! MY SIS IS AN ENCHANTRESS?" Angela said bursting into joy-filled crying.

"Well, yes, but... um... she kinda wanted to tell you first... so, act surprised when she tells you...OK?" Shella said prying away from Angela's hug.

"Yes, whatever, why didn't she tell me?" Angela said accepting the pull away.

"Um, if you don't remember, she hasn't seen you in 5 years" Shella said simply.

"Oh, yeah..." Angela said lost in thought. Was her sister good? What was her cover? Was she safe? Did she remember her older sister?

***Why hasn't this chapter ended?***

"Because."

***You are downright testy today Angela...***

"So?"

***We have to end the chapter Angie...***

"Fine"

***Goodbye!***


End file.
